The Ultimate Choice
by Canon Archives
Summary: If Hiccup was forced into a position where he had to decide between saving Astrid's life or saving Toothless' life, which would he choose? It's the ultimate choice that he's never actually had to make. But that doesn't mean he's never had a nightmare about it, right? This takes place after the Hidden World, so minor spoilers. It's kind of polarizing so read at your own risk.


**The girl or the dragon? It's the ultimate test, the question we all want to know the answer to. That's why I had to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

_Hiccup stood on the edge of a cliff. There was a storm brewing in the sky behind him, dark clouds circling and thunder rumbling. A cold gust of wind made him shiver._

_He looked to his left. Viggo Grimborne stood there, smirking at Hiccup smugly. The old foe held Astrid in front of him, pressing a sharp knife up against her throat. She was helpless in the rough grip of the dragon hunter. Her hands had been chained behind her back and her body was bound in ropes. Astrid watched Hiccup with wide, frightened eyes and she shook in fear._

_"She doesn't have to die," Viggo told Hiccup, "if you choose to save her."_

_Hiccup turned to his right. Grimmel the Grisly stood there holding a knife in his hand as well, and his eyes glinted in a challenge. At his feet, Toothless lay on the ground, trapped in chains and bound in ropes. The dragon's frightened green eyes watched Hiccup helplessly and he breathed heavily in fear._

_"Save your dragon, and the girl dies," Grimmel grinned evilly. "Give him to me, and your girl can live."_

_Both men laughed, and Hiccup stood frozen between the two villains. He looked back and forth between his two loves, completely paralyzed from the impossible choice. One move in either direction, and the other would die._

_He looked at Toothless. Those deep terrified eyes stared into his like he was the most important thing in the universe. Hiccup's heart throbbed painfully, everything inside of him telling him to save him. His best friend, his life, his purpose, his world._

_He turned to look at Astrid. Her loving blue eyes stared back at him, making him feel like he could do anything, like he was strong and smart and powerful. He needed her. His wife, his future, his family, his rock._

_He tried to read her eyes. She could always tell him the right thing to do. That's why he needed her. That's why he had to choose her. She wanted him to choose her._

_He glanced back at his dragon again, and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. The dragon's soul radiated from his eyes, showing Hiccup everything he ever wanted to be._

_He looked at Astrid again. But now her eyes were telling him that she knew something. Something about him. She knew what he would choose. An expression of resignation came over her face._

It's okay_, her eyes said. _It's okay. I forgive you.

_But it wasn't okay. He had to choose her. She was the right choice. He needed her. He loved her. He had to choose her._

_Hiccup was still looking at Astrid as he instinctively took a step towards the dragon, and Viggo smiled, the knife moving to slice Astrid's throat – _

"NO!"

Hiccup bolted up in bed, eyes flying open in terror. His heart was pounding furiously and he was shaking violently in a cold sweat. It took him a moment to register that he had been dreaming, and then a sudden rush of deep, horrible guilt overwhelmed him.

"Oh _gods!_" He cried, covering his face with his hands. He let out a loud sob.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! HICCUP!"

Astrid was sitting in the bed next to him, screaming at him. She was freaking out over his sudden outburst. It was still the middle of the night. He had been dreaming.

She shook him roughly by the shoulders. "Hiccup you're dreaming!" She exclaimed. "Hiccup, oh my Thor, what is going on?!"

Hiccup was still shaking, but he took a couple of deep breaths and looked at his wife in the dark. Her eyes were fearful, just like in the dream. The guilt hit him again.

"I'm sorry," he choked. "I'm an awful person, I am so sorry," tears were falling from his eyes uncontrollably.

"Oh my gods, Hiccup you are scaring me!" Astrid exclaimed. "What _happened?_"

Hiccup closed his eyes and breathed deeply again. "I'm sorry – it was – nightmare – I had to – to choose – "

"Hiccup, _calm down_," Astrid insisted more quietly. She was facing him, with both hands on his chest. "You had a nightmare. Okay? It wasn't real."

Hiccup looked at her again and swallowed. "I had to choose," he told her quietly, his voice shaking. "You or him."

Astrid studied him for a second, and then understanding dawned on her. "You were forced to choose…" she asked slowly, "… who to save?"

Hiccup nodded, the guilt looming over him heavily. He couldn't look her in the eyes. But he still caught the expression on her face.

Resignation. She knew. She knew what he chose.

It only made everything worse. A set of fresh tears spilled from his eyes and he put his head in his hands. "What is _wrong _with me?" he whispered.

"Stop," Astrid said forcefully. "Okay, just stop."

Hiccup looked up at her rough tone. She was angry. She was angry at him for choosing wrong.

"It doesn't matter one bit what you chose, Hiccup," she said.

_What?_

"It was a dream. Okay? A dream. It never happened. You never _had_ to choose, and you never _will_ have to choose."

"But if – "

"It's not _real_," she insisted. "_This_ is what's real. You, here, now. You are here, with me, with your family, here, on Berk. _He_ is not here. _He_ is far away, safe, with his family, in a Hidden World that no longer concerns you."

Hiccup had calmed down some now, taking in what she was saying.

"This isn't a contest, Hiccup," she continued. "It isn't about who you love more. What matters is that you are committed to me, to you children, and to your village. And we all love you."

"I love you," he said like he was trying to convince her. Like he needed to prove it.

"I know you do," she agreed, a small smile tugging at her lips. "And I know that you love _him_, very much," she added. "You are allowed to love both of us. All of us. You have a very big heart," she said, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "Your heart can share."

Hiccup sighed, already feeling so much better. How was he so lucky that his wife was so amazingly, honestly forgiving? He frowned again though, an image of his dream flashing in his mind.

"I can't lose you," he murmured. "I – I _can't…_"

Astrid put a gentle hand against his cheek. "You have me," she smiled softly. "Believe me. I don't think you could lose me if you tried," she laughed lightly.

Hiccup let himself smile at that. He wouldn't lose her. Of course he wouldn't lose her. She was Astrid.

"Thank you," he breathed. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

Astrid wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "One day you will," she breathed back, a happy smile forming on her lips.


End file.
